Damian Bollywod
by Maikyuc
Summary: un nuevo ritmo para Damian, una tarde en solitario, una pareja de baile inesperada y sensaciones rítmicas agradables y sensuales... One shoot Damian/Colin ... Dalin!


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**ADVERTENCIA: el siguiente Fic contiene escenas de explicito contenido shonen ai, es decir relaciones chico-chico, sino les gusta mejor no continuar leyendo.**

**-Bollywood-**

Movía sus pies al compas de la música, ese ritmo entre relajado y frenético que realmente no sabía cómo se llamaba, pero que le recordaba esa mezcla extraña en su origen y otras cosas, sonidos electrónicos, cuerdas, tambores y un idioma de los que conocía, Indi.

Drake y Grayson le habían enseñado unos pasos y su curiosidad le había llevado a buscar unos por su cuenta y practicarlos en secreto, porque aunque lo negara le gustaba el ritmo porque era como él agresivo y calmado a la vez, inclusive sensual; y se sonrojo al pensarlo. De no ser porque sabía que se hallaba solo en toda la mansión no tendría la música a todo volumen y no estaría moviéndose de un lado a otro al ritmo de los tambores de la danza Bollywood que recién había descubierto.

Subió el volumen un poco más y cerró los ojos mientras agitaba sus piernas y movía sus brazos de un lado a otro, brinco sobre el mueble y aterrizo en la cómoda alfombra, brincando de un lado a otros mezclando sus habilidades de robín con sus destrezas para el baile.

Al poco rato se sintió cansado y se dejo caer cuando la música cambio por algo un poco más lento, acompaso su respiración al ritmo nuevamente, era bastante más lento que la canción anterior se tranquilizo y se puso de pie.

Aplaudió y movió su pie derecho, una vuelta y movimiento de manos, luego su cintura… iba y venía sensualmente por toda la habitación con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar en un cadencioso vaivén de un idioma extraño de una música casi por nadie conocida, se hizo una fantasía, sentía como alguien le tomaba de la cintura y le daba la vuelta, instintivamente movió sus brazos al ritmo de la música y los coloco sobre el cuello de su pareja de baile, siguió el cadencioso movimiento y le correspondieron, se agitaba a la derecha y el cuerpo de su pareja iba a la derecha, a la izquierda y le seguían, comenzó a deslizar las manos al ritmo de la música sintió el delgado cuello la tersa piel descendió mas hasta aferrarse a los hombros.

Le correspondieron las manos subieron y bajaron, le acariciaron la cintura y las piernas mientras bailaba y finalmente le acercaron a el

-bailas muy bien—pudo escuchar Damián al oído y solo sonrió

-gracias—respondió extasiado—tu igual—el ritmo cambio y las posiciones igual ahora se volvía un poco más acelerado y el también, tomo el control de su "pareja" imaginaria de baile, lo rodeo con sus brazos y le dio la vuelta mientras movía su cintura de izquierda a derecha restregando su sexo en la parte de atrás de su acompañante

¡Rayos!, era tan bueno todo, no supo como ya se había fundido con su acompañante sintiendo ya no la música sino las caricias de los cuerpos, sentía como el calor de ambos traspasaba las ropas y llegaba de piel a piel—Mas—escucho decir de una boca que no era la suya y sonrió, acalló ese pedimento con un gran beso, beso que fue correspondido, beso que se sentía tan real… y lo era…

-¡Colin!—dijo un poco escandalizado y se separo rápidamente de su amigo que le veía fijamente-¿Qué rayos?—

-tu me invitaste esta tarde ¿recuerdas?—le dijo el pelirrojo, de tanto bailar Damián lo había olvidado

-si es verdad—dijo sonrojado—pero como…-

-la puerta estaba abierta, solo seguí la música—dijo Colin y se acerco a Damián—bailas muy bien—dijo mientras se frotaba un brazo

-Gracias—le contesto—tu igual—

-¿me enseñarías unos pasos?—pregunto un poco inseguro Colin y sintió como Damián ponía sus manos alrededor de su cintura

-hare más que eso—dijo y le dio un beso en los labios, Colin se dejo llevar, la música comenzaba de nuevo y Damián comenzó a mover su cadera, Colin se separo del beso y sonrió.

Damián lo miro cómplice, era raro, no recordaba que hubiera dejado la puerta de la mansión sin llave, seguramente había sido una trampa, pero no importaba junto su cuerpo con el de Colin y siguió bailando, no se separo del agarre más que para quitar su mano de la espalda del pelirrojo y hacer una seña obscena pues estaba seguro que al menos uno de sus hermanos le observaba desde algún lado, al ver la seña Dick prefirió retirarse de la puerta donde estaba oculto, sería mejor dejar a Damián solo con su compañero de juegos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

lo siento, me gusta mucho la musica Bollywod me parece poderosoa y a la vez sexy y pense que iria bien con la personalidad de Damian, mi pareja favorita en el "Batworld" Damian y Colin...adoro a estos chicos... ojala les haya gustado

saludos a todos

see Ya!


End file.
